1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved mobile phone case structure, and more particularly to a mobile phone case capable of standing, clamping and coiling.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phone cases are generally used to fit onto the mobile phone enclosure for protection and personalized decoration. The main function of a mobile phone case is to protect the surface of the mobile phone from frequent frictions and scratches and to withstand slight impacts. Apart from the single function of protection, some mobile phone cases provide additional alterations to offer functions of standing or hooking etc. However, such practical convenient functions are for specific purposes only, and are not particularly innovative. Such structures may even affect the overall esthetic appearance of the mobile phone case, and reduce the consumers' buying desire.
In view of this, to improve the conventional mobile phone cases with single function of protection, or mobile phone cases with single specific additional function which is insufficient to meet the needs and desires of the consumers, after researching the consumers' usage behavior, the inventor of the present invention has developed an innovative mobile phone case with integrated practical functions of standing, clamping and coiling. Such a structural improvement not only overcomes the functional limitations, but also brings great benefits to the public consumers.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.